La persona que es solo para mi
by Aredhel-Hime
Summary: Nadie se ha dado cuenta, solo las minimas criaturas que caminan alrededor del joven, los unicos testigos de que estas personas se aman como jamás lo han hecho y jamás lo haran. Denle una oportunidad [ShinoxHina]Oneshot


**Konnichiwa!!** Les presento una nueva creación... Denle una oportunidad a este fic de una pareja muy extraña, espero reviews y... Ojala que lo disfruten mucho . Sin nada más que agregar les dejo a continuación el fic

* * *

Nadie lo sabía ¿Y cómo iban a saberlo? Apenas unos pocos conocen la poca personalidad que existe en él ¿Cómo alguien sabría que una jovencita lo vuelve loco? Solo unos infimos amigos sabien de quien se trata. Unos pequeños seres vivos, que para muchos son asquerosos, mucha gente los desprecia, los asesina a sangre fría, pero él y toda su familia los tratan con respeto, y estas criaturas les devuelven el favor. Pero ni el que se considera su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, o tal vez su Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, ni siquiera su padre, habían notado que este amante de los insectos estaba enamorado. Mucho menos se percató la aludida, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en observar a un joven que amaba a alguien más. Si... Una trágica historia para este joven invisible, y esta timida joven que no se atrevió a confesarle los sentimientos a su amado cuando había oportunidad. Que ahora buscaba con desesperación a esa persona que era solo para ella. Quien hubiera dicho que el destino los juntaría, tarde o temprano...

Ahora... Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas, muy lejos de su hogar, mientras unas gotas caían por sus mejillas ¿Serán lagrimas? No podría decirles, se mezclaban con el llanto que el cielo producía. A lo lejos, él la obervaba detenidamente, quería consolarla pero no se atrevía, sentía un fuerte ardor en las mejillas, y el corazón. Se armó de valor y se acercó a la Kunoichi, serio como siempre y a la vista de cualquiera, mostrando un gran desinterés por la situación.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó.

La jovencita levantó la mirada ¿Quién era? Reconocía esa voz... Pero estaba demasiado oscuro y la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, demasiado oculta entre sus ropas.

- ¿Shino-Kun?- Preguntó al sentir un leve ruido que producían los grillos.

Él solo se limitó a asentir, poco notorio en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Contesta mi pregunta-

- Naruto-Kun... Él me dijo que deseaba ir a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo para impresionar a Sakura-Chan, me pidió ayuda, ya que me considera una gran amiga- Dijo la kunoichi abrazando más sus piernas con apenas un hilo de voz- En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos.

- ¡Él no te merece, Hinata!- Dejó soltar el Aburame.

La Hyuga lo miró desconcertada ¿Acaso él dijo lo que estaba pensando?.

- Bueno... Yo quiero decir...- Dijo Shino sonrrojado trás el cuello de su campera, pero luego adoptó nuevamente su seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba- Siempre lo has apoyado y nunca lo ha notado, te haces daño a ti misma incistiendole, has deseado por tantos años que te prestara un minimo de atención, y cuando lo hace quedas de esta manera, demacrada. Levantate y olvidate, olvidate de él como si fuera algo más, tienes muchos amigos que te apoyan, una familia que te ama y una sociedad que te respeta, no lanzes tu vida a la suerte solo para impresionarlo.

La Hyuga se levantó, no pudo evitarlo, quiso pero no pudo, algo la impulsó a abrazar a aquel que se encontraba frente a él. consolandola. Lo abrazó fuertemente rompiendo a llorar. Él no pudo evitarlo... Se sonrrojó fuertemente, algunos insectos empezaron a caminar por la Hyuga, pero esta no les hizo caso, no quería separarse de su compañero... ¿Compañero¿Para ella era solo su compañero? En esos momentos no lo sabía, él único que le dijo la verdad, él único que le enseñó el camino correcto fue él. Dejó de llover, el cielo tambien parecía encontrarse más alegre, Shino se separó de Hinata. Ella se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos resplandecían como las estrellas, y su cabello se traslucía con la luna... Hubiera deseado estar observandola toda su vida, pero luego tuvo que volver a la realidad, maldiciendo tener que hacerlo.

- Te acompañaré a tu casa, vas a pescar un resfriado si no te cambias- Reprochó como un padre protector.

La Hyuga emitió una risita y caminó junto al Aburame hasta llegar a su morada. Neji estaba en la puerta, esperandola mientras él sol empezaba a salir.

- ¿Dónde estuvo, Hinata-Sama? Estuvimos muy preocupadas- Reprochó el ojiblanco como otro padre protector.

- Disculpa, Neji-niisan, solo quería estar sola un momento- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Te agradezco haberla acompañado, Shino- Agradeció el Hyuga.

- No lo agradezcas, me voy- Dijo finalmente el Aburame retirandose.

Hinata alzó la mano en señal de saludo, ciertamente muy contenta ya que no mostraba timidez alguna.

- Ahora entra, te pescarás un resfriado- Reprochó Neji.

- _Siempre creí que Naruto-Kun era __esa persona__ pero... ¿Será Shino-Kun... La persona que es solo para mí?- _Dijo la joven dando un estornudo.

- Hinata-Sama, se lo dije... Ya pescó un resfriado-

Ciertamente, no se arrepentía de haberse quedado fuera esa vez, ya que, aunque había pescado un resfriado que la mantuvo en cama una buena temporada, había aclarado muchas cosas, y había encontrado ciertamente A la persona que era solo para ella, aquel que la sacó de las penumbras en las que se encontraba, aquel que la ayudó cuando ella gritaba en silencio. Pero, como siempre, los pequeños insectos eran los únicos testigos, de estos dos enamorados que pensaban, y aún siguen pensando, que son la persona que han estado buscando...

Fin...

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por la oportunidad hacia esta pareja. Nos vemos en otro fic... El titulo del fic, y lo nombrado en algunas partes del mismo, es debido a que siempre me ha gustado la serie Chobits de Clamp, una frase muy utilizada en esa serie... Sin nada más que agregar me despido...

**Dewa matta!!**


End file.
